Ricerche scientifiche su Wikipedia
}} Sin dalla sua nascita, nel gennaio 2001, Wikipedia ha stimolato ricerche scientifiche in vari ambiti del sapere, in particolare nell'ambito medico/sanitario, in ambito comunicazionale, in ambito linguistico e sociologico. Wikipedia vanta, per tutti progetti Wikimedia, più di 400 milioni di visitatori unici al mese; inoltre, sono più di 16 miliardi di richieste di pagine. Vanta un alto posizionamento nei motori di ricerca, infatti, circa il 61% delle pagine viste provengono da ricerche di Google. La crescita di Wikipedia è stata alimentata dalla sua posizione dominante nei risultati delle ricerche su Google. Un elemento che facilita le ricerche è dato dal fatto che il database dell'enciclopedia è liberamente scaricabile senza richiedere l'assistenza del proprietario del sito. Ambiti comuni Statistics|lingua=en|accesso=}}]] Tra le caratteristiche generali di wikipedia che caratterizzano i suoi numeri e le statistiche da queste generate, emergono l'intensità della crescita dei contenuti, la sua sostanziale continuità e il manifestarsi di vari processi di sinergia. Andando più in dettaglio si osservano regimi di crescita diversi tra le varie edizioni in lingua. Le lingue maggiori presentano regolarità elevate e consolidate, grazie all'alto numero di contributori. In varie lingue si sono osservati periodi di crescita "giovanile" molto intensi (300-1000% annuale) corrispondenti a rilevanti aumenti di contributori molto attivi che, in particolare, si dedicano a colmare lacune che giudicano inaccettabili. In questi casi è giustificato parlare di una "crescita esponenziale": più ricchi sono i contenuti, più numerosi i lettori, proporzionalmente più numerosi i contributori e maggiore la successiva crescita. Al di sopra di un certo livello, stimabile tra le 50.000 e le 100.000 voci, da un lato si riscontrano crescite intense solo in ambiti settoriali e di evidenza contenuta, dall'altro si hanno rari i periodi di bassa crescita. Nelle versioni in lingua di enciclopedie che si avvicinano a una certa maturità, orientativamente intorno alle 100.000 voci, si nota una "crescita esponenziale smorzata", ovvero si hanno percentuali di crescita che decrescono lentamente. Questo smorzamento in parte è dovuto al fatto che una frazione maggiore dei contributi è dedicata alla crescita qualitativa delle voci di rilievo, ad aggiornamenti e a riorganizzazioni settoriali. Le voci delle versioni linguistiche medio-grandi crescono in estensione media e per il numero medio di interventi; inoltre risulta piuttosto evidente che cresce anche l'accuratezza dei contenuti e questo va correlato soprattutto con l'aumento dei contributori e con la facilità degli scambi tra lingue diverse. Prevalgono comunque incrementi ben più che lineari, cioè incrementi di mese in mese maggiori (anche se le fluttuazioni sono sempre possibili), per tutti i parametri estensivi: numero di voci, estensione del data base, numero di collegamenti, numero di immagini ecc. Questa crescita continua a riscontrarsi innanzi tutto per la versione in inglese, di gran lunga la più influente e capace di avvalersi anche di contribuiti di molte migliaia di redattori di madre lingua diversa dell'inglese. Si continuano a reperire materiali per nuove voci e per approfondire quelle disponibili. La possibilità e la comodità della traduzione (per aggiungere un'immagine, una formula o un dato bibliografico si richiede poco più di una manovra di "taglia e incolla") prospetta come realistiche crescite verso le molte centinaia di migliaia di voci per tutte le lingue con almeno qualche milione di parlanti. Una crescita elevata si registra anche nel traffico indotto e nella visibilità: l'ultima rilevazione Nielsen/Net Ratings segnala una crescita di audience nell'ultimo anno del 289%. Le menzioni di Wikipedia negli altri siti del Web sono passate dai 4.1 milioni del 01 09 2004 ai 44 milioni del 06 11 2005. Nella classifica dei siti Web che generano più traffico compilata da Alexa, dalle posizioni intorno alla 57 occupate nell'agosto 2005, nell'agosto del 2006 ha raggiunto la 15 e il 7 05 2010 posizionandosi alla VI posizione. Nella classifica dei primi siti globali l'intera Wikipedia il 1 05 2005 occupava la posizione 100 e il 7 05 2010 si colloca nella posizione 6. È cresciuto progressivamente il "raggiungimento secondo Alexa" di Wikipedia: all'inizio del 2006 si collocava intorno a 20.000 per milione di fruitori del Web, il 17 05 2010 ha raggiunto il valore di 131.600 per milione. Di un milione di pagine Web prese in visione, quelle di Wikipedia nell'aprile 2006 erano circa 2600 e il 18 10 2007 hanno toccato quella che forse è la punta massima di 5900. Secondo la stima di Alexa nel gennaio 2007 Wikipedia ha ricevuto 189 milioni di visitatori unici (visitatori anche da differenti indirizzi ISP - v.a.), collocandosi in sesta posizione tra i siti più visitati al mondo. (I dati sopra esposti sono ricavati da: meta.wikimedia.org ) Uno studio del 2008 condotto da ricercatori della Carnegie Mellon University e Palo Alto Research Center valuta la distribuzione degli argomenti e la crescita in % (dal luglio 2006 al gennaio 2008) in ogni area della versione inglese dell'enciclopedia: (Vedi il grafico a torta dei contenuti di Wikipedia per argomento gennaio 2008.) Questi numeri si riferiscono soltanto alla quantità di voci, è possibile che per un argomento vi siano un gran numero di voci brevi e per un altro un piccolo numero di grandi. Statistiche di varie versioni linguistiche di Wikipedia I dati sottoelencati danno una panoramica statistica delle versioni di Wikipedia con più di 1.000.000 di voci presenti: Le statistiche degli accessi per ora e il numero complessivo delle voci nelle principali versioni di wikipedia in lingua sono: Confronto tra enciclopedie Nel giro di pochi anni il sistema costituito dalle edizioni nelle diverse lingue di Wikipedia è diventato l'ambiente di riferimento enciclopedico di gran lunga più esteso e influente. L'edizione di Wikipedia in inglese ha molto di più di un miliardo di parole e quella in tedesco più di 487 milioni di parole; esse sono le prime due enciclopedie oggi disponibili, mentre due opere di consolidata tradizione in queste due lingue come l'Enciclopedia Britannica e l'Enciclopedia Brockhaus presentano 57 e 33 milioni di parole rispettivamente (en:Wikipedia:Size comparisons, de:Wikipedia:Größenvergleich). In un lungo articolo l'Enciclopedia Britannica cerca di confutare le tesi, sostenute dalla rivista Nature il 15 dicembre 2005; secondo la quale la stessa Wikipedia ha una qualità non dissimile da quella della più antica Enciclopedia Britannica. L'articolo in questione interviene su ogni pagina valutata facendo delle contro deduzioni all'analisi presentata dalla rivista Nature. Esiste un nutrito elenco di errori, riferiti a diversi argomenti enciclopedici, che nell'Enciclopedia Britannica sono stati individuati e quindi corretti su Wikipedia. Inoltre, Harvey Einbinder (nato nel 1926), un fisico e storico dilettante americano ha scritto un libro di 390 pagine riferite agli errori trovati sull'Enciclopedia Britannica in cinque anni di ricerche nella stessa. L'Enciclopedia Treccani, per la lingua italiana con i suoi vari aggiornamenti, dovrebbe essere costituita da circa 50 milioni di parole, mentre l'edizione di Wikipedia in italiano verosimilmente ne ha più di 280 milioni. *Il cinese classico è una lingua molto compatta. Il risultato è molto breve nelle dimensioni per lo stesso contenuto. †Si dice che Yongle sia più grande di Siku, ma non è certo il modo in cui sono stati confrontate. ‡Kenneth F. Kister, Migliori enciclopedie di Kister: una guida comparativa di enciclopedie generali e specializzate, (1994), p. 450. dell'articolo è per l'edizione 82 volumi, piuttosto che il volume di 119-uno. §G. Treccani "Enciclopedia italiana" Diccionario Literario (2001 HORA, S.A.) **Numeri di articoli enciclopedici. The Nationalencyklopedin contains a total of 356,000 entries. ††Kister, op. cit., p. 365. **Include 10.000 archivi storici. ‡‡"Collegamenti Web oltre 63.000 articoli... con 36.000 e più luoghi della mappa, e più di 29.000 approvato da redattori". Pubblicizzato come contenente Il Premium 2006 CD-ROM ha avuto 68.000 articoli. ⁑Pubblicizzato come contenente 41.500 articoli scritti da 6803 autori, 60 milioni di parole, 350 milioni di caratteri, 360.000 collegamenti, 122.000 definizioni nel dizionario incluso, 130.000 riferimenti bibliografici.2008 Press release Ambito giuridico Le affermazioni della enciclopedia sono sempre più utilizzate come fonte da varie organizzazioni come i tribunali federali degli Stati Uniti e dall'Organizzazione mondiale della proprietà intellettuale ciò soprattutto per le informazioni di supporto, piuttosto che per informazioni decisive per la soluzione di un caso. Nel tempo in vari paesi del mondo si è sviluppata una notevole casistica di citazioni legali dove Wikipedia è utilizzata come fonte di prova. Tra i tanti il caso che riguarda il marchio Fiat Panda }} Ambito economico Helen Susannah Moat e coll. della Warwick Business School pubblicano sulla rivista Nature una ricerca che mette in correlazione statistica l'incremento della frequenza di visite a pagine di interesse finanziario di Wikipedia con un successivo prossimo calo dei mercati finanziari dell'indice Dow Jones Industrial Average. Nella ricerca sono stati esaminati i dati relativi a 285 pagine relative ai concetti economici generali, elencati nella sottosezione " concetti economici generali "sulla lingua inglese di Wikipedia. Gli autori scrivono che: studi in economia comportamentale hanno dimostrato che gli esseri umani sono soprattutto contrari a sopportare una perdita: cioè, sono più preoccupati di perdere 5£ piuttosto che perdere un'opportunità di quadagnare 5£. . . Esiste quindi la prova che il cambiamento delle frequenze di accesso alle pagine finanziarie sia un primo segnale di un mercato azionario che inizia a muoversi.|H. S. Moat et al. Quantifying Wikipedia Usage Patterns Before Stock Market Moves: Scientific Reports }} Le tavole tratte dal lavoro spiegano i risultati della ricerca: Ambito sanitario Negli anni diverse pubblicazioni scientifiche (sono 152 al 7 aprile 2013) si sono occupate di studiare scientificamente aspetti riguardanti l'uso e le possibilità insite all'uso dell'enciclopedia, specie rispetto ad argomenti di interesse medico. Infatti, come documenta una ricerca della Stanford University, School of Education a Stanford negli Stati Uniti, Google e Wikipedia sono le fonti privilegiate per l'accesso ad informazioni secondarie riguardanti la salute da parte di personale sanitario con il 67% degli intervistati nella ricerca che ha segnalato l'uso settimanale di queste, mentre il 27% ha segnalato un uso settimanale di PubMed o MEDLINE. Altri studi confermano ciò, sottolineando che dal 50% al 70% dei medici utilizzano Wikipedia come fonte di informazioni, pur rilevando una certa mancanza di profondità e precisione nelle informazioni trovate. Questa scelta si spiega soprattutto per un interesse per le informazioni di base che questi siti mostrano, mentre gli articoli di ricerca (fonti primarie) contengono informazioni più specifiche. Tra gli ulteriori benefici che i fruitori di Wikipedia apprezzano vi è la comodità, la copertura e l'anonimato, mostrando per questi motivi che l'uso di Wikipedia rappresenta un modello in evoluzione piuttosto che un cambiamento rivoluzionario dell'uso online nella ricerca biomedica. In una intervista a James Heilman, uno dei maggiori contributori delle voci di medicina dell'edizione in inglese,Wikipedia:WikiProject Medicine vengono descritte le potenzialità in ambito sanitario dell'enciclopedia, egli spiega come: }} Egli scriveva anche che: }} Una recente ricerca condotta in Austria nel 2013 su 4 tipologie di medici di vari paesi europei mostra la preferenza nell'uso di Wikipedia soprattutto tra gli universitari insegnanti e discendi, mentre i medici specialisti e di medicina generale la preferiscono dopo i motori di ricerca classica e siti specifici. I numeri della ricerca percentuali di utilizzo e numero dei soggetti sul totale per ottenere informazioni mediche online sono: i motori di ricerca in generale sono preferiti nel (78%, 372/476), i database di ricerca medica (59%, 277/469), Wikipedia nel (40%, 184/461), i siti web di società mediche nel (38%, 176/467). Formazione Esistono diversi esempi di progetti di sviluppo formativo in ambito sanitario che usano le risorse di Wikipedia per scopi di lettura/apprendimento e/o scrittura/revisione di voci. Un esempio recente è quello del dipartimento di biologia del Boston College che ha sviluppato un progetto di creazione e miglioramento delle pagine di ambito neuroscientifico con l'ausilio di studenti. Questo progetto dimostra che si possono ottenere vantaggi nella gestione del tempo di correzione delle voci da parte dell'insegnante per il coinvolgimento attivo, come revisori, di utenti esterni e non al dipartimento stesso. In generale gli studenti trovano molto gratificante contribuire alla creazione/revisione di voci dell'enciclopedia sapendo che il loro lavoro sarà disponibile a un pubblico planetario. Inoltre questi imparano molto dal confronto con altri utenti dell'enciclopedia riguardo alla reinterpretazione di testi di letteratura primaria. Un altro progetto simile riferito a un ambito di cronobiologia è stato quello sviluppato presso il dipartimento di biologia presso la Washington University, dove 46 studenti sono stati invitati a collaborare con Wikipedia per migliorare o creare voci di interesse cronobiologico; questi mediamente hanno lavorato 9 ore ciascuno. Hanno creato 3 nuovi siti wiki e 12 siti addizionali, e citato 347 voci. In ambito veterinario, presso la Tierklinik für Fortpflanzung (Clinica della riproduzione) della facoltà di veterinaria dell'Università libera di Berlino è stato attivato uno studio con lo scopo di esaminare come gli studenti di medicina veterinaria usino comunemente i sistemi wiki e quanto questi siano utili allo studio; e inoltre quanti studenti siano diventati contributori attivi nella scrittura dei testi. La ricerca mostra che l'adesione tra gli studenti nell'uso dell'enciclopedia è molto alta (92%), mentre l'adesione alla stesura e/o correzione delle voci da parte degli studenti è piuttosto bassa, pur riconoscendo questi l'importanza, per i propri studi, di una partecipazione attiva a Wikipedia come contributori. Inoltre, i sistemi informatici basati su programmi wiki consentono secondo uno studio della facoltà di medicina e odontoiatria dell'Università di Alberta a Edmonton in Canada di educare sperimentatori pediatrici e tirocinanti, nei principi basilari coinvolti nella scrittura di RCT ricucendo al minimo il rischio di bias negli stessi studi; ciò grazie soprattutto alla facile usabilità di questi sistemi. Affidabilità scientifica Il dipartimento di chirurgia ortopedica della facoltà di medicina dell'università di Graz in Austria ha verificato la completezza e precisione della voce "Osteosarcoma" nella versione in inglese, rispetto alla stessa voce presente sul sito Web del US National Cancer Institute (NCI), sia rispetto la versione per il paziente che quella per i sanitari, |il link punta a una ricerca con 0 risultati}} rilevando che, alla data dell'estate 2010, la voce su Wikipedia è buona ma quella dell'NCI è più completa. Inoltre essa ha una criticità nella completezza e precisione dei collegamenti esterni. A quella data la voce, secondo gli autori dello studio, potrebbe influenzare la compliance dei pazienti al trattamento. In riferimento a questa specifica ricerca ma più in generale, va rilevato che per sua natura le pagine di Wikipedia sono in continuo divenire, e la pagina in questione, come si può facilmente verificare controllando la cronologia delle modifiche della stessa, ha subito dal settembre 2010 all'aprile 2013 ben 161 revisioni intermedie di cui 100 da parte di revisori anonimi. Revisioni che certamente hanno fatto migliorare la voce rispetto a quella presente al momento della valutazione fatta nello studio citato. Il Centre for Youth Mental Health dell'università di Melbourne valuta in una ricerca l'affidabilità di 10 voci di argomento psichiatrico presenti in 14 siti diversi, tra i quali Wikipedia e l'Enciclopedia Britannica. La ricerca conclude sostenendo che la qualità delle informazioni delle voci sulla depressione e sulla schizofrenia su Wikipedia è generalmente buona come, o anche migliore di quella presente sui siti web controllati centralmente come l'Enciclopedia Britannica o anche quelle di un testo di psichiatria. In ambito odontoiatrico una ricerca del 2012 valuta l'affidabilità dei siti web che forniscono informazioni sulla chirurgia ortognatica e della mandibola per i pazienti nel Regno Unito; Wikipedia, insieme a un sito specialistico, ha raggiunto il massimo punteggio garantendo informazioni adeguate ai pazienti. In ambito nefrologico una ricerca ha individuato che le voci pertinenti ad argomenti di nefrologia sono complete, abbastanza affidabili, e scritte a livello di una lettura di studente universitario. Pertanto gli autori ritengono che Wikipedia è un punto di partenza per le ricerche su argomenti medici da parte della popolazione in generale e ha il potenziale per essere un potente strumento per l'educazione dei pazienti. In ambito oncologico confrontando pagine di Wikipedia a quelle di un data base del National Cancer Institute (PDQ) è emerso che Wikipedia offre informazioni attendibili e complete, ma meno chiare rispetto quelle di date base di confronto. Confrontando, in Germania, Wikipedia a due importanti siti medici di assicurazioni sanitarie di medicina emerge che la qualità delle informazioni fornite da Wikipedia e delle due grandi casse malattia pubbliche tedesche è paragonabile. Esse, però, non soddisfano ancora pienamente i criteri della Evidence based medicine (EBM) per il paziente e per i consumatori. In Francia nel 2013 è stata pubblicata una ricerca che correla la qualità delle informazioni riferite alla voce Epilessia tra Wikipedia e altri siti di associazioni di pazienti o di medicina. La ricerca rivela che non esiste correlazione tra il posizionamneto dei siti sulla pagina di Google e la qualità delle informazioni presentate. L'edizione in francese di Wikipedia si è posizionata tra i primi sei siti, pur non essendo questi tra i primi nel posizionamento (ranking) di Google. Comunicazione sanitaria Durante periodi di "crisi sanitarie", come è accaduto durante l'epidemia di Escherichia coli O157: H7 (causa in Germania nel 2011 di un grave focolaio epidemico di sindrome emolitico-uremica), si è voluto verificare l'attendibilità e precisione di Wikipedia e soprattutto la preferenza nella consultazione delle informazioni rispetto a Twitter o Facebook, man mano che l'epidemia si evolveva. Il sondaggio condotto ha coinvolto un certo numero di studenti vicini all'area interessata dal focolaio epidemico. Le conclusioni sono state che Twitter e Facebook sono strumenti utili per comunicare informazioni tra i cittadini, ma la ricerca di informazione passa attraverso strumenti informatici che godono di credibilità e attendibilità. In questo Wikipedia ha soddisfatto le aspettative di informazioni degli internauti. Questa ricerca ha consentito agli autori di formulare raccomandazioni per le organizzazioni sanitarie che considerano il Web 2.0 come parte della loro strategia di comunicazione nel corso di un focolaio di malattia infettiva, evidenziando inoltre l'esigenza di strumenti di controllo della qualità delle pagine ben evidenti per il lettore. Durante l'epidemia simil-influenzale del virus MERS CoV sviluppatasi in Medio Oriente, Wikipedia è stata consigliata come fonte autorevole di informazioni insieme ai siti dell'OMS, CDC, CIDRAP. Scoperte mediche Una ricerca scientifica condotta dal Dipartimento di Informatica Biomedica della Columbia University di New York ha consentito di individuare una correlazione statistica significativa tra la sindrome di Kawasaki e l'autismo utilizzando tecniche di data mining applicate a un insieme eterogeneo di dati, tra cui oltre alle cartelle cliniche elettroniche erano presenti anche dati testuali come articoli di PubMed e Wikipedia, che è stata scelta perché mostra il codice ICD-9-CM. Wikipedia è stata scelta, inoltre, come fonte per la sua comoda API e per l'assenza esplicita di restrizioni nella proprietà intellettuale. Secondo gli autori dello studio, Wikipedia potrebbe fungere utilmente da proxy per riassumere più fonti, pur essendo meno affidabile delle riviste scientifiche. Inoltre, grazie alla sua interfaccia informatica API e alla sua licenza d'uso dei contenuti è relativamente facile utilizzare ed elaborare successivamente le informazioni contenute nelle pagine di Wikipedia, ciò anche grazie alla codifica presente nelle pagine nell'infobox del ICD-9-CM. Ambito linguistico In linguistica computazionale, nel recupero delle informazioni o information retrieval (IR) e nell'elaborazione del linguaggio naturale, Wikipedia è stata usata diffusamente come un corpus di ricerca linguistica. In particolare, serve comunemente come un obiettivo per il collegamento, operazione chiamata anche "wikificazione", e serva a chiarire il problema connesso al senso della parola, con un'operazione chiamata anche "disambiguazione". Metodi simili alla wikificazione possono a loro volta essere utilizzati per trovare i link "mancanti" in Wikipedia. Ricerche linguistiche indicano come su Wikipedia, confrontando le varietà linguistiche secondo l'indice di leggibilità di Gunning, venga sostenuta la conclusione che il linguaggio semplice e meno complesso è quello che fa principalmente uso di frasi più brevi. La complessità del linguaggio è inoltre più avanzata nelle voci sui concetti rispetto alle biografie di persone. Infine, si individua una relazione tra i conflitti e la complessità della lingua, analizzando il contenuto delle pagine di discussione associate alle voci controverse o in via di sviluppo non conflittuale. Stabilendo che la numerosità delle discussioni su una pagina con le eventuali polemiche correlate hanno l'effetto di ridurre la complessità della lingua. Un'analisi linguistica condotta con metodi matematici tra le varie pagine di tipo topologico permette di individuare una misura del flusso semantico tra le diverse voci dell'enciclopedia che nei fatti è una rete complessa di flussi semantici diretti. La complessità statistica dello spazio semantico analizzato ha comportato l'utilizzo di modelli e leggi stocastico/linguistiche compresa la legge di Zipf per la distribuzione della frequenza parola e alla Heaps' law o Herdan's law che è una legge empirica che descrive il numero di parole distinte in un documento (o insieme di documenti) in funzione della lunghezza del documento. Le analisi e indagini scientifiche di tipo semantico su Wikipedia fanno riferimento ad un discreta letteratura scientifica che ha inizio a partire dall'anno 2008. Indagini semantiche riferite a fenomeni di vandalismo su wikipedia utilizzano pochi profondi pattern lessico-sintattici e metadati per rilevare automaticamente il vandalismo su Wikipedia. Un recente lavoro invece esplora approcci più motivati linguisticamente verso il rilevamento del vandalismo. In particolare si ipotizza che il vandalismo testuale costituisca un genere unico nell'ambito di un gruppo di persone che condividono un simile comportamento linguistico. Ambito comunicazione Comunicazione sociale La comunicazione culturale di Wikipedia riferita alle attività culturali connesse con la libertà di panorama è fortemente limitata dalla legislazione vigente, che non prevede il libero uso di immagini fotografiche scattate nei luoghi pubblici, poiché le norme sul diritto d'autore non contengono tale eccezione. Ciò è stato oggetto di una interrogazione parlamentare nel 2012; recentemente però un importante lavoro di revisione interpretativa delle norme è stato svolto, nel 2012, a sostegno dal progetto "Wiki Loves Monuments". Un articolo del 2007 della Reuters scrive come una pagina su Wikipedia possa rappresentare per molti uno status symbol. Secondo il Washington Post Wikipedia ha contribuito alle vicende della campagna elettorale USA del 2008 per i candidati in lizza. Comunicazione aziendale Nella comunicazione aziendale emerge sempre più prepotentemente negli anni l'esigenza da parte di Aziende di essere presenti sulla stessa eneciclopedia al fine di migliorare l'impatto mediatico sul Web 2.0. Studi dimostrano che solo 34 sulle 100 società di maggiori dimensioni in Italia sono presenti su Wikipedia con pochi dati di base, di storia aziendale e degli interessi del proprio business. Spesso le voci migliori e più viste relative alle aziende sono quelle revisionate da più contributori attivi. Rilevante, circa la visibilità aziendale su Wikipedia, la considerazione fatta da Jonathan L. Zittrain, Professor of Internet Governance and Regulation della Oxford University, circa il ruolo degli esperti di pubbliche relazioni nei confronti di Wikipedia: |Wikipedia so far functions surprisingly well – the bee flies – though it has not yet experienced the likely onslaught of public relations executives looking to make the entries for their respective companies (or political candidates) look great.|lingua=en}} Indice di presenza aziendale su Wikipedia Una ricerca di una società di consulenza ha determinato la classifica delle prima 500 aziende mondiali per indice di presenza su Wikipedia. La metodologia utilizzata, nel valutare le pagine delle singole aziende, consisteva nel valutare la voce in inglese, presente al gennaio 2010, attribuendole un punteggio in funzione della presenza o meno dell'Infobox, delle caratteristiche della pagina, delle sezioni presenti in essa e dell'eventuale presenza di avvisi sulla pagina stessa; i risultati sono qui riassunti: Questa e ulteriori ricerche dimostrano che una voce tanto più è "lavorata" da contributori diversi e attivi, tanto migliore è la qualità misurabile con criteri oggettivi, ottenendo voci che si piazzano ai primi posti della classifica. Quando un aggiornamento è condotto in media ogni 4 ore Nokia conquista il primo posto nel 2011 mentre la Tesco, quarta classificata, ha avuto un aggiornamento ogni 16 ore. Al contrario le voci peggiori hanno una frequenza di aggiornamento bassa. Molte penalizzazioni evidenziate nella ricerca su pagine di aziende sono dovute alla non ferrea applicazione dei criteri enciclopedici previsti. A tale proposito le aziende devono comprendere qual è la natura della comunità partecipativa di Wikipedia (user-generated) e devono assolutamente evitare di considerale la propria pagina su Wikipedia, o dei propri prodotti, come un prolungamento della pagina del proprio sito web istituzionale, quanto piuttosto partecipare fornendo le informazioni necessarie per far crescere la voce, comprendendo la natura e gli obiettivi della comunità di Wikipedia. Ambito sociologico }} L'UNESCO ha accolto il tempio Ise-jingū tra i siti patrimonio dell'umanità questo però dopo un'iniziale bocciatura. La bocciatura iniziale era dettata dal fatto che il tempio viene ricostruito interamente ogni 20 anni dai monaci in quanto di legno e quindi deperibile. Le linee guida valutavano inizialmente la stabilità del manufatto umano nel tempo come fattore di riconoscimento. Secondo questa visione iniziale sono gli artefatti umani come gli edifici o le strade che devono essere antichi. Mentre la stabilità dei processi, invece, non era menzionata tra i criteri di inclusione. Successivamente questa posizione è stata rivista; partendo dal dato che dal 1300 il tempio è ricostruito esattamente uguale a se stesso a riprova di una stabilità del processo umano che lo ricrea esattamente uguale nel tempo. Con questa premessa culturale Jimmy Wales, fondatore di Wikipedia, ha candidato la stessa come patrimonio mondiale dell'umanità, nella la lista dei patrimoni culturali immateriali (Intangible Cultural Heritage List). di Wikipedia per la scuole del Kerala in India]] Wikipedia fonda la sua cultura non solo informatica nel mondo del software open source. Esso è uno strumento che permette alle persone di produrre senza basarsi sugli strumenti e servizi di una società di software proprietario. Un esempio: non molte persone nel mondo, soprattutto nei paesi via di sviluppo, possono permettersi di acquistare l'Enciclopedia Britannica o similari; ma avendo accesso a un computer e un modem è possibile avere accesso a Wikipedia. Talvolta, in paesi dove non esiste una connessione a Internet, è possibile utilizzare un CD-ROM o DVD-ROM gratuitamente distribuito con contenuti tratti da Wikipedia. Le nuove forme strutturate di auto-organizzazione assistite dall'uso del computer e del software libero, mettendo in condivisione le informazioni di base, potrebbero portare alle nostra società innumerevoli vantaggi e benefici importanti sia in termini di concorrenza, sia di efficienza, d'innovazione, di libertà e democrazia sociale, nonché di giustizia. Di segno opposto a questa considerazione è la notizia pubblicata il 9 aprile 2013 dal Telegraph, secondo la quale i ragazzi di oggi molto più raramente chiedono ai nonni notizie e chiarimenti in risposta a piccoli e grandi problemi quotidiani, preferendo di gran lunga l'uso di tecnologie informatiche e internet; e tra queste Wikipedia è una fonte privilegiata nel trovare le risposte cercate. Indagine Ofcom Un'indagine condotta dalla Ofcom, che è un'autorità competente e regolatrice indipendente per le società di comunicazione in Gran Bretagna, analizza i dati di accesso ai primi 50 siti web da parte dei bambini e ragazzi inglesi a febbraio e agosto del 2009. L'indagine usa dati elaborati dalla Nielsen e suddivide i risultati per fasce di età: 6-11, 12-17. Sempre la stessa autorità inglese fa un'altra indagine analoga per fasce di età adulte: 16-24, 25-44, 45-64 e >65. I dati di accesso a Wikipedia suddivisi per fasce di età sono così riassunti: Indagine eMarketer In un sondaggio del 2009 di TNS Global sulla credibilità dei diversi tipi di media colloca il Web, e in particolare Wikipedia, al di sopra dei giornali e della televisione, nell'opinione di chi utilizza Internet. La ricerca condotta dalla società di marketing digitale eMarketer Inc. analizza le tendenze del marketing digitale e dei media aiutando a comprendere il ruolo di Wikipedia rispetto gli altri media, quali giornali cartacei, notizie TV, news online, siti web aziendali e altri. In questa ricerca è stato analizzata la percentuale di fiducia ai vari tipi di media e tra questi anche di Wikipedia, mostrando che per aree geografiche limitrofe le differenze sono modeste ma queste tendono ad accentuarsi con precise polarizzazioni in funzione di specifiche realtà nazionali o geografiche. Il grado di fiducia di Wikipedia è alto in Germania e in Italia dove supera tutti gli altri media, mentre nella Corea del Sud essa segue tutti gli altri media considerati nella ricerca. I blog sono i media con il minor grado di fiducia, fatta eccezione per la Cina dove essi godono di un buon indice di fiducia rispetto agli altri paesi considerati, secondo gli autori della ricerca, per il maggior grado di indipendenza di questi rispetto alle fonti ufficiali. Indagine Web e salute Il 23 aprile 2013 è stata pubblicata una indagine della Hopscotch-Listening Pharma, società di ricerche francese di pubbliche relazioni specialistiche e di strategie web e informazioni digitali. Questa ricerca ha individuato in Wikipedia e nel sito Doctissimo le fonti più consultate di informazioni sanitarie; rilevando, anche, come i siti istituzionali più accreditati spesso non sono presenti sulla prima pagina di Google. Google nel 96% dei casi è usato dai medici sul posto di lavoro. Inoltre, le malattie più "gettonate" nelle ricerche sul web sono: il cancro con più di 1,5 mil di query, l'AIDS con 0,55 mil, il diabete e la depressione con 0,368 mil ciascuno. Saggezza della folla giornalista autore del libro: The Wisdom of Crowds]] La saggezza della folla è il presupposto teoretico che è alla base del progetto di Wikipedia e del suo fondatore Jimmy Wales . Il tema è stato affrontato almeno sin dal 1903 e ripreso più recentemente nel saggio La saggezza della folla scritto nel 2004 dal giornalista del New Yorker e scrittore statunitense James Surowiecki.Tradotto in italiano nel 2007 dalla casa editrice Fusi Orari della rivista Internazionale ]] La teoria della saggezza della folla trova un'applicazione notevole su Internet e in particolare modo in determinati siti e progetti che si fondano dichiaratamente su di essa, come Yahoo! Answers, Wikipedia e molti altri siti che puntano sul contenuto condiviso generato dagli utenti. Il tema della saggezza della folla ben si coniuga, in un'accezione più ampia, con il tema dell'intelligenza collettiva, così come descritta da Tom Atlee, Douglas Engelbart, Cliff Joslyn, Ron Dembo e altri teorici. Essa è un particolare modo di funzionamento dell'intelligenza che supera tanto il pensiero di gruppo, e le relative tendenze al conformismo, quanto la cognizione individuale, permettendo a una comunità di cooperare mantenendo prestazioni intellettuali affidabili. In questo senso, essa è un metodo efficace di formazione del consenso e potrebbe essere considerata come oggetto di studio della sociologia. Un altro pioniere dell'intelligenza collettiva è stato George Pór, autore nel 1995 di The Quest for Cognitive Intelligence . Egli ha definito questo fenomeno come "la capacità di una comunità umana di evolvere verso una capacità superiore di risolvere problemi, di pensiero e di integrazione attraverso la collaborazione e l'innovazione". La letteratura scientifica cita diversi articoli che parlano delle modalità applicative della saggezza della folla. Al Dipartimento di Informatica dell'Universidad Carlos III di Madrid in Spagna è stata valutata la possibilità di usare l'opinione collettiva di un gruppo di individui (WOC), piuttosto che un singolo esperto per rispondere a una domanda di tipo biomedico, determinando così un nuovo schema per raccogliere informazioni di diagnostica (Decision Support Systems Diagnosis, DDSS) basati sull'intelligenza collettiva e su metodi di consenso. Una ricerca effettuata presso il Computer Science and Artificial Intelligence Laboratory presso il Massachusetts Institute of Technology a Cambridge in Massachusetts ha dimostrato che i metodi basati sulla comunità sono uno strumento potente e robusto per valutare l'inferenza di reti di regolazione della trascrizione genica. Utilizzando metodi riconducibili alla saggezza della folla in ambito musicologico si è verificato che è possibile fare ricerche su enormi quantità di dati multimediali in modo affidabile e scalabile. In ambito bibliometrico si è similmente verificato che è possibile migliorare della diversità di una biblioteca chimica in modo coerente con l'analisi sistematica di grandi basi di dati storici. In un importante studio pubblicato nel 2011 sulla rivista PNAS da ricercatori della cattedra di progettazione di sistemi di Zurigo in Svizzera si analizza come la saggezza della folla possa essere minata da fattori sociali in tre diversi modi: # con l'effetto influenza sociale, # con l'effetto di riduzione del range, # con l'effetto fiducia. Ciò può avere influenza nella vita reale nel fare previsioni sui tassi di crescita economica, sulle potenzialità di mercato, sull'aumento della temperatura globale, sulle stime fiscali, sulla la valutazione dell'impatto delle nuove tecnologie e per stimare la quantità di risorse naturali limitate. Tenendo ben presente che le persone sono inserite in reti sociali e in genere si influenzano a vicenda in una certa misura. Patil e Siegel pongono una domanda fondamentale: "può la saggezza della folla essere sfruttata come filtro post della letteratura?" La risposta è complessa e variegata nelle sue implicazioni sociologiche, ma gli autori concludono sostenendo che nei fatti lo scienziato deve adeguarsi ai nuovi modelli offerti dalle tecnologie informatiche. Intervista a Umberto Eco ]] In una intervista condotta ad Umberto Eco a Milano il 24 aprile 2010 e pubblicata su Wikinotizie l'11 maggio 2011 vengono evidenziati aspetti sociologici e culturali legati alla visione del noto intellettuale italiano rispetto all'enciclopedia stessa e al mondo open source. Questo articolo, pur non avendo valore scientifico, riesce a sintetizzare ed evidenziare i temi "forti" del ruolo di Wikipedia e delle notizie che essa veicola. L'intervista esordisce con questa affermazione: Il primo punto che evidenzia Eco è quello della necessità del filtraggio della notizia, nel senso che un lettore attento deve sempre criticamente valutare la voce e decidere se merita una conferma con il confronto con altre fonti, eventualmente con altre voci delle edizioni in lingua di Wikipedia e anche con una analisi della fonti riportate dalla voce. Un secondo aspetto evidenziato dall'intervista è il ruolo della folla nel controllo delle informazioni, la meglio nota teoria della "saggezza della folla", descritta per la prima volta da James Surowiecki, che giustificherebbe la validità di informazioni costruite da una folla di utenti: Criteri poi espansi da Oinas-Kukkonen in otto principi così:Oinas-Kukkonen, Harri (2008). Network analysis and crowds of people as sources of new organisational knowledge. In: A. Koohang et al. (Eds): Knowledge Management: Theoretical Foundation. Informing Science Press, Santa Rosa, CA, US, pp. 173-189. # È possibile descrivere come persone in un gruppo pensa nel suo complesso. # In alcuni casi, i gruppi sono molto intelligenti e spesso sono più intelligenti di quanto le persone più intelligenti di loro. # Le tre condizioni per un gruppo di essere intelligente è la diversità, l'indipendenza, e il decentramento. # Le decisioni migliori sono un prodotto di disaccordo e di concorso. # Troppa comunicazione può rendere il gruppo nel suo complesso meno intelligente. # È necessaria la funzionalità dell'aggregazione delle informazioni. # L'informazione giusta deve essere consegnata alle persone giuste al posto giusto, al momento giusto, e nel modo giusto. # Non vi è alcuna necessità di inseguire l'esperto. A questa riflessione Eco obbietta che meglio sarebbe seguire l'idea, sulla scia di Peirce un matematico, filosofo, semiologo, logico, scienziato e accademico statunitense, secondo il quale meglio sarebbe parlare di "saggezza della folla motivata". Ciò anche perché a suo dire le folle sono spesso manipolabili dal potere, mentre la folla che "si inserisce" su Wikipedia è una folla colta per il fatto che sa usare il computer o anche più semplicemente folla intesa come comunità spesso divisa come comunità scientifica. Un terzo aspetto che Eco sottolinea è la differenza tra autorevolezza e autorità. La prima secondo Eco nasce dal basso in modo non gerarchico e spesso garantisce risultati superiori a quelli che l'autorità intesa come il mondo accademico ufficiale riesce a garantire; a tal proposito ricorda la figura di Croce che a suo dire: Un quarto punto che Eco chiarisce riguarda l ruolo della condivisione su un argomento di più persone ad esempio su di un lavoro accademico di ricerca collaborativo sotto il controllo di qualcuno. Questa però non è la saggezza della folla. Infatti si deve secondo Eco parlare di comunità incontrollabili e comunità controllate. In questo v'è una grande differenza tra Wikipedia e i progetti accademici. Un altro aspetto, decisivo per la comprensione del fenomeno wiki, è il problema di fondo del copyright. Nel mondo accademico e scientifico la cultura del nome, è legata a fattori importanti come la propria carriera e ciò porta ad un problema non banale di riconoscimento della proprietà intellettuale cosa questa che allontana lo stesso mondo da Wikipedia, almeno in una prima accezione. La posizione di Eco a tal proposito si può riassumere con la riflessione che di fronte a fenomeni di diffusione di grande massa dei suoi libri i fenomeni di pirateria, in violazione dei diritti di copyright, nel suo caso hanno inciso poco o nulla sugli incassi delle vendite dei suoi libri. La motivazione su Wikipedia Nella ricerca del 2006 di Stacey Kuznetsov della New York University viene descritta la modalità di lavoro dei contributori di Wikipedia che perseguono l'obbiettivo di un'enciclopedia libera e affidabile; per questo scopo sono coinvolti contributori da tutto il mondo che ricevono premi che restano ineguagliati dalle istituzioni non virtuali, queste ricompense sono: senso di realizzazione, collettivismo, e benevolenza, mentre si lavora con una eccezionalmente libero e facile. I valori della reputazione, dell'appartenenza ad una comunità, della reciprocità, dell'altruismo e dell'autonomia personale vengono promosse sia dalle persone che dalla tecnologia in modo talmente efficace da ipotizzare la nascita di un società quasi utopica in cui gli individui volontariamente imparano a collaborare e imparare insieme. L'analisi completa delle motivazioni dei Wikipediani è stata effettuata utilizzando una metodologia iterativa che ha previsto 3 fasi: un'indagine empirica, un'indagine concettuale, e un'indagine tecnica. I contributori di Wikipedia sono stati individuati attraverso dati preesistenti della New York University. Il valore della motivazione è stato progettato ab initio dello studio, mentre un'indagine tecnica è servita a trovare le caratteristiche della tecnologia di Wikipedia che facilità al mantenimento e sviluppo di questi valori. Il primo elemento individuato sociologicamente rilevante è dato dal fatto che non esiste su Wikipedia un'autorità centrale di controllo, al contrario di altre enciclopedie, e inoltre tutti sono invitati a intervenire liberamente. Il contenuto e la sua qualità è viceversa controllato da una comunità diffusa di numerosi contributori decentrati, che risolvono le controversie in modo amichevole dopo una discussione. Gli aspetti tecnici come il markup wiki sono piuttosto semplici e consentono un controllo totale delle pagine e di tutte le revisioni delle stesse. Cosa spinge la comunità dei contributori a lavorare per lo sviluppo dell'enciclopedia è la domanda che l'autore della ricerca si pone; intuendo anche il ruolo della risposta nel dare le risposte per comprendere meglio i meccanismi e le complesse interazioni tra la società e la tecnologia. L'indagine utilizza la tecnologia nota come Valore Sensitive Design (VSD), metodologia sviluppata da Batya Friedman e Peter Kahn presso l'Università di Washington tra gli inizi degli anni ottanta e gli anni novanta. L'indagine empirica ha come scopo quello di situare la tecnologia nel suo contesto sociale e analizzare le sue interazioni e il popolo. L'indagine concettuale fornisce uno studio teorico dei valori trovati. L'indagine tecnica si focalizza sulla tecnologia stessa e mira a capire come le caratteristiche tecniche facilitino, sostengano o ostacolino i valori concettuali identificati nell'indagine preliminare. Le risposte all'indagine effettuata sono state: Impatto iniziale | Wikipedians are born, not made|lingua=en}} Con questo accattivante titolo ricercatori del GroupLens Research Department of Computer Science and Engineering University of Minnesota a Minneapolis sottolineano come i contributori più attivi su Wikipedia hanno iniziato con un impegno considerevole sin dai primi due giorni di attività; infatti, gli autori della ricerca dimostrano che vi è una relazione diretta tra le modifiche fatte nei primi due gironi di attività di un nuovo editor e la probabilità di diventare un Wikipediano (N.d. T.: contributore esperto e registrato). La ricerca porta anche ad altre considerazioni circa l'attività dei Wikipediani: questi diventano più audaci nel tempo contribuendo a pagine più controverse, o anche interagendo su argomenti fuori dalle loro esperienze, mentre raramente essi diventano pigri o peggiorano la loro qualità. Inoltre gli autori delle ricerca concludono che: *I Wikipediani sono il nucleo essenziale della comunità di Wikipedia. *Wikipediani si nasce, non si diventa. *I Wikipediani hanno un'attività coerente, infatti, essi tendono a mantenere nel tempo la loro qualità e attività. *I Wikipediani non aumentano la loro attività nel corso del tempo. Inoltre un numero enorme di utenti solitamente aggiunge un occasionale contributo che migliora Wikipedia, ma relativamente pochi sanno come inquadrare il loro contributo in una forma che duri nel tempo. Le cancellazioni su Wikipedia Secondo Antonio A. Casilli i vandali su Wikipedia: }} Uno studio condotto all'University of California, Berkeley, rileva che le cancellazioni di voci su Wikipedia avvengono secondo due modalità: una immediata (CSD) e una sottoposta a una procedura con modalità consensuale (AfD) che prevede un consenso condiviso da parte di più contributori esperti. L'analisi considera le voci eliminate che vanno dal giugno 2007 al luglio 2011 sull'edizione in inglese; di queste il 59,66% è stato cancellato con procedura immediata. Inoltre, l'83,62% di tutte le cancellazioni con procedura di AfD hanno comportato la presenza da 4 a 12 partecipanti, mentre l'95,8% dei partecipanti alle procedure AfD avevano in precedenza partecipato ad almeno un'altra procedura di AfD. Solamente il 17,59% dei contributori delle proprie voci cancellate, con procedura AfD, ha partecipato alla discussione sulla cancellazione. La ricerca mostra come il processo di cancellazione è molto frequentata da un numero relativamente ristretto di utenti di vecchia data. L'analisi delle motivazioni addotte per le cancellazioni veloci CDS delle voci mostra come nella stragrande maggioranza le voci eliminate non sono spam o atti di vandalismo, o "insensatezze", ma piuttosto soggetti che potrebbero essere considerati enciclopedici, ma non si adattano agli standard del progetto. Inoltre, le cancellazioni in procedura AFD suggerirebbero che i nuovi utenti probabilmente non conoscono bene l'importanza delle tecniche di scrittura e di citazione bibliografica, e che inoltre questi utenti non partecipano ai dibattiti per difendere la legittimità delle voci da loro create. Inclusionisti e cancellazionisti "Inclusionismo" è il neologismo di un approccio seguito da diversi redattori di Wikipedia, che favoriscono il mantenimento di voci problematiche dell'enciclopedia piuttosto che eliminarle. Questa posizione nasce dall'idea che è meglio incoraggiare nuove voci anche se carenti per rendere più completa l'enciclopedia. Al contrario il "cancellazionismo" è un approccio seguito da diversi redattori di Wikipedia, che preferiscono cancellare le voci secondo un chiaro e relativamente rigoroso standard nell'accettazione e mantenimento delle voci. I Wikipediani che sposano questa filosofia sono più propensi, a seguito di richieste fatte, a eliminare le voci seguendo rigidi standard; secondo l'idea che "Wikipedia non è una discarica". Questi ultimi hanno come obbiettivo ultimo una qualità sempre più alta di Wikipedia. Due esempi di inclusionisti e cancellazionisti sono il cofondatore di Wikipedia Larry Sanger che si è autoidentificato come un inclusionista, fatti salvi i temi relativi alla sessualità; e Andrew Lih, diventato inclusionista, in precedenza un dichiarato cancellazionista, da quando un suo articolo sul sito di social networking Pownce è stato rapidamente eliminato da un altro amministratore perché ritenuto pubblicitario. L'Institut national de recherche pédagogique (Istituto nazionale di ricerca educativa) in Francia, utilizzando come di caso di studio Wikipedia, ha riferito che inizialmente era difficile misurare l'influenza dei gruppi, ma a partire dall'aprile 2006 la loro esistenza è indicativa della dinamica interna di Wikipedia, che è comprensiva di identità multiple, che possono svolgere progressivamente crescenti ruoli. Uno studio della Harvard Business School ha analizzato i dibattiti conseguenti alla cancellazione di una voce su Enterprise 2.0. Le due anime presenti tra gli amministratori e i contributori più attivi di Wikipedia sono state esaminate in uno studio di dinamica sociale condotto presso la Florida State University e la University of Illinois nel 2008 e pubblicato sulla rivista della American Society for Information Science and Technology col titolo Information Quality Work Organization in Wikipedia. Gli autori della ricerca osservano che gli utenti nello stesso ruolo (come l'amministratore) possono manifestare diversi punti di vista, e che "la costituzione di associazioni possono incoraggiare uno scisma nelle stesse associazioni o l'evoluzione di quelle già esistente in nuovi gruppi". Allo stesso tempo, le associazioni possono aiutare a migliorare le politiche esistenti e grazie alle critiche è possibile trovare e realizzare punti di convergenza. La ricerca individua le istanze e le conseguenti azioni di compromesso nelle dispute tra gli utenti. Inoltre analizza i comportamenti e i ragionamenti conseguenti ad essi rispetto le modifiche che sono state fatte sulle voci secondo dei criteri di tipo omogeneo e autoriferiti: * Completezza contro accessibilità; * Precisione contro accessibilità; * Completezza contro coesione; * Accessibilità contro complessità; * Completezza contro consistenza (quando la stessa istruzione non può essere costantemente interpretata da diversi gruppi culturali o sociali o istituzioni); * Accessibilità contro consistenza; * Completezza contro complessità; * Volatilità contro accessibilità. I risultati complessivi secondo gli autori dello studio mostrano che: Enciclopedicità Wikipedia teoricamente non ha limiti nell'inserimento di argomenti di qualunque lunghezza, fatto salvo il buon senso; non di meno esistono criteri rigidi di inclusione delle voci e scelta di argomenti. Ciò nonostante Wikipedia è di fatto una democrazia nel senso dato al termine da teorici politici come Hannah Arendt e Robert Dahl: Dahl definisce la democrazia come un sistema nel quale ogni individuo interessato da una decisione ha l'opportunità di intervenire in quella decisione; Arendt rileva dal canto suo che la legge della maggioranza è semplicemente una procedura di decisione e la democrazia un sistema politico basato su un dialogo aperto. Wikipedia rappresenta una novità rispetto al criterio di rilevanza enciclopedica in quanto prima enciclopedia a discutere apertamente dei criteri per l'inclusione: "Per la prima volta nella storia, un ampio dibattito aperto sui "criteri di enciclopedicità" è stato avviato; ed esso ha già dato luogo ad una grande intensità di dibattiti, pur mancando ancora di un elenco definitivo dei possibili criteri. Il criterio guida è data dall'uso di fonti affidabili. Le fonti affidabili comprendono generalmente i tradizionali mezzi di informazione e le principali riviste accademiche, ed escludono le fonti auto-pubblicate e in particolare quanto auto-pubblicato su internet. Il fondamento di questa teoria è che tali fonti accettate "esercitino una qualche forma di controllo editoriale". Nel tempo le regole di enciclopedicità si sono evolute e ampliate per tipologie di diversi argomenti, rischiando un processo conosciuto come instruction creep o avvitamento burocratico, condizione che si riscontra in diversi raggruppamenti umani allorché un eccesso di regolamentazione, derivante dalla crescita del numero di istruzioni nel corso del tempo, rende le istruzioni stesse inservibili, rappresentando un'insidia particolarmente perniciosa per il prosieguo delle attività ordinarie. Si tratta di situazioni che, invece di preferire la regola del "KISS - Keep It Simple, Stupid", privilegiano la creazione di norme e procedure le quali, nella loro sovrapposizione e complicazione, divengono incomprensibili, inconoscibili o male interpretabili. Questa condizione si scontra spesso con l'esigenza di alcuni contributori di citare eventi o circostanze che sono difficilmente dimostrabili. Creando di fatto uno scontro culturale tra inclusionisti e cancellazionisti (vedi sezione). I primi si appellano al pensiero espresso da Timothy Noah che ha scritto numerosi articoli, nel 2007 sulle minacce di cancellazione alla sua voce per la presunta sua insufficiente enciclopedicità. Egli ha concluso che "la politica di rilevanza di Wikipedia assomiglia alla politica di immigrazione degli Stati Uniti prima dell'11 settembre. Norme rigorose, applicazione inefficiente". David Segal commentata e introduce un nuovo elemento sociologico sul Washington Post, sostenendo che nei fatti si è creato un digital divide tra chi viene accettato enciclopedicamente e chi non lo è. Secondo Hans Gese, Wikipedia è una fonte di informazioni che si basa sulla reputazione di ciò che è già stato realizzato ex ante; soprattutto quando ciò è basato su un consensuale giudizio dei mass media o, nel caso di individui meno noti, su fonti indipendenti. Questa politica non tiene conto che una voce di Wikipedia può essa stessa diventare un fattore di "costruzione di reputazione": soprattutto quando le informazioni di una voce esistente si propagano a dismisura grazie ai giornali e altri "moltiplicatori massmediali". Attendibilità L'attendibilità o affidabilità (reliability in inglese) è un parametro molto importante nella valutazione e controllo delle voci scritte su Wikipedia. Sono stati condotti diversi studi per valutare l'affidabilità di Wikipedia. Un rilevante studio iniziale pubblicato sulla rivista Nature ha affermato che nel 2005 i lemmi scientifici di Wikipedia erano giunti vicino al livello di accuratezza dell'Enciclopedia Britannica e presentavano un tasso analogo di "gravi errori". questo studio ha generato un'accesa polemica tra l'Enciclopedia Britannica e gli autori dell'articolo. Tra il 2008 e il 2012 delle voci in campo medico e scientifico, come patologia, tossicologia, oncologia, prodotti farmaceutici, e psichiatria confrontando Wikipedia con i professionisti delle fonti sottoposte a revisione paritaria si è scoperto che la profondità e la copertura di Wikipedia era di alto livello. Mentre preoccupazioni per quanto riguarda la leggibilità sono state sollevate in uno studio pubblicato dall'American Society of Clinical Oncology e uno studio pubblicato su Psychological Medicine (2012). Già nel 2003, due anni dopo la nascita di Wikipedia, è stato rilevato che il "vandalismo solitamente è riparato in modo estremamente rapido, così rapidamente che la maggior parte degli utenti non vedranno mai i suoi effetti" si è concluso che Wikipedia ha una "capacità sorprendentemente efficace di autoguarigione". Uno studio del 2007 sottoposto a revisione paritaria ha mostrato che "il 42% del danno è riparato quasi subito ... . Tuttavia, ci sono ancora moltitudine di voce danneggiate". Senza fonte CSS]] Il "senza fonte" o "citazione necessaria", più comunemente reso come , è una nota editoriale molto comune su Wikipedia, diventato un neologismo, che viene spesso utilizzato per fare riferimento a Wikipedia in una cultura popolare più ampia. Creato dall'utente "Ta bu shi da yu" (Chris Sherlock) nel giugno 2005 aggiunge il testo "[ citazione necessaria ]" in apice, stilisticamente simile come una nota marcatore, esso dà un collegamento ipertestuale a una pagina che spiega la necessità di una citazione efficace. Elenca anche la voce in una categoria di manutenzione interna di voci che richiedono una citazione. Se ne raccomanda l'uso quando nel testo vi sono fatti discutibili che non sono ancora citati a una fonte. L'indicatore visivo è chiaro e permette al testo di essere facilmente identificato come mancante di una fonte, inoltre la categoria interna consente lo stato complessivo di tali oggetti da seguire. A partire dall'agosto 2009 vi erano circa 155.000 voci che hanno avuto uno o più passaggi contrassegnati dal "senza fonte", pari al 5% di tutte le voci di Wikipedia nell'edizione in lingua inglese. A partire da ottobre 2008 si sono ridotti intorno ai 125.000, e nel mese di agosto del 2007, quattordici mesi prima, il numero era stato di poco più di 75.000. Nell'edizione in italiano questa categoria viene presentata, insieme ad altre, nella pagina di servizio interna alla pagina principale di Wikipedia, Il Wikipediano, e al 2 maggio 2013 le voci carenti di fonti erano 54.924, pari al 5,34 % delle voci totali. Una ricerca condotta nel 2012 a Parigi presso il CNRS & EHESS e presentata al WikiSym 8th Intl Symposium on Wikis, a Linz nello stesso anno, indica che su un campione di relativamente maturo di voci (137.104), si osserva che la referenziazione non si verifica regolarmente durante la vita di una voce, ma che è è associato a periodi di ulteriori modifiche sostanziali quando la voce ha raggiunto un certo livello di maturità, intesa come numero di volte che è stato rivisto e lungo tutta sua lunghezza. I riferimenti bibliografici tendono anche a essere prodotti da redattori che hanno contribuito più di frequente e in modo più sostanziale alla stesura della voce: tutto ciò suggerisce che possano esistere, per ogni voce, un sottoinsieme di redattori più qualificati o impegnati. : The dynamics of referencing in Wikipedia|autore=Chih-Chun Chen, Camille Roth|data=21 gennaio 2013|formato=pdf|editore=Sciences de l’Homme et de la Société (HAL-SHS)|lingua=en|accesso=}} Come neologismo, il "senza fonte" o "citazione necessaria" è stato usato in diverse occasioni nella cultura e in fenomeni massmediali anglosassoni quali: * Il 4 luglio 2007, Randall Munroe ha pubblicato sul suo webcomic xkcd una vignetta che raffigurava un manifestante in possesso di un cartello con la scritta "citazione necessaria" durante un discorso politico. * Nel febbraio 2011 il neologismo fu usato in una manifestazione a Berlino contro il ministro della difesa tedesco Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, che era stato coinvolto in uno scandalo per la scoperta di un plagio nella sua tesi di dottorato. * Il New York Times ha commentato la propensione di alcuni "editori stickler" di aggiungere l'avviso a fatti non attribuiti a fonti, e ha usato la frase in un titolo online. * La frase è diventato anche il nome di un blog di tumblr e un sito che raccoglie frasi umoristiche mal scritte nelle voci di Wikipedia. Il blog è stato anche duplicato in un Podcast. Difficile comprendere al di fuori della comunità di Wikipedia la diffusione della frase. In una ricerca condotta su Google, combinando la frase "citazione necessaria" senza il termine "Wikipedia", si ottiene in un elenco di oltre 640.000 pagine; al 2 maggio 2013 queste pagine sono salite a 1.030.000. Un testo a firma di Conor Lastowka e Josh Fruhlinger dal titolo Needed - The Best of Wikipedia’s Worst Writing (necessaria - Il meglio del peggio di scrittura di Wikipedia), pubblicato con licenza Creative Commons nel 2011, raccoglie una serie di errori e carenze nella scrittura di pagine di Wikipedia, diventando un esempio di stile e correttezza nella scrittura rispetto all'esigenza di referenziare sempre le frasi critiche. Brendon Verdi, un artista Neozelandese, ha scritto e presentato uno spettacolo musicale di un'ora dal titolo Everything Is Alright (*Citation Needed) ovvero "Tutto va bene (*Citazione Necessaria)". necessaria è un spettacolo nel quale diversi artisti si esibiscono presso il Magnet Theater di New York City esibendosi in spettacoli di cultura pop, scienza, storia, "conoscenze comuni" e altro. Critiche Vandalismo Il vandalismo consiste nel modificare pagine del progetto in modo dannoso e intenzionalmente dirompente. Si manifesta con l'aggiunta, rimozione o altre modifiche di testo o altro materiale che vuole essere divertente o assurdo, oppure si presenta come una bufala, o una azione offensiva e/o umiliante, o altrimenti di natura denigrante. Per la sua natura aperta al contributo di chiunque su Wikipedia è questo un rischio molto alto: i vandalismi possono essere commessi da utenti registrati e no. Contro questo fenomeno le pagine possono essere protette dalla scrittura o semiprotette, nel qual caso vengono impedite modifiche solo agli utenti anonimi e gli utenti registrati possono continuare a scrivervi. Le voci più frequentemente coinvolte sono quelle di argomenti caldi e controversi e dell'attualità. Talvolta nelle biografie di viventi sono stati segnalati erroneamente casi di morte che non si erano davvero verificati. Un episodio è occorso in Italia il giorno della morte del senatore a vita Giulio Andreotti, quando, per 3 minuti alle 13:31 del 6 maggio, un vandalismo sulla sua pagina, al posto delle date di nascita e morte, ha indicato "IMMORTALE". Gli utenti presenti sull'enciclopedia hanno velocemente eliminato questo episodio di vandalismo, rilevato anche dalla stampa. Sono stati sviluppati strumenti informatici per prevenire il vandalismo che si calcola sia presente intorno al 7% Un recente lavoro esplora approcci linguisticamente più motivati verso il rilevamento del vandalismo. In particolare si ipotizza che il vandalismo testuale costituisce un genere unico in un gruppo di persone che condividono un simile comportamento linguistico. I risultati sperimentali suggeriscono che: # i modelli statistici testimoniano di stili linguistici unici negli atti di vandalismo, e che # la profondità dei modelli sintattici condotti su base probabilistica nella grammatica libera dal contesto (PCFG) discriminano il vandalismo in modo più efficace di quanto modelli poco profondi di sintassi lessicale rilevano in base di n-grammi. In verità sono stati sviluppati una pletora di metodi nell'ambito di Wikipedia con la sua comunità scientifica per affrontare questo problema. Il problema è tanto grave da comportare un volume di modifiche solo nell'edizione inglese di Wikipedia, di 10 milioni di modifiche solamente tra il 20 agosto e il 10 ottobre 2010, che comporta una media di circa 200.000 modifiche giornaliere. È stato concluso, nel febbraio 2007, un primo studio sul Vandalismo da parte di WikiProject: Vandalismo studies/Study1. Questo studio ha analizzato un pool di campionatura casuale di 100 voci casuali. All'interno di queste 100 voci ci sono stati un totale di 668 modifiche durante i mesi di novembre 2004, 2005, e 2006. Di questi 668 modifiche, il 31 (o 4,64%) erano un vandalismo di qualche tipo. Risultati salienti dello studio suggeriscono che in un dato mese, circa il 5% delle modifiche sono atti di vandalismo e il 97% di questo vandalismo è fatto da redattori anonimi. Vandalismo evidente è la stragrande maggioranza di vandalismo usato. Dai dati raccolti in questo studio è anche emerso che circa il 25% di vandalismo tornando è fatto da redattori anonimi e circa il 75% è fatto da Wikipediani con gli account utente. La media vandalismo tempo medio di ritornare è 758,35 minuti (12.63 ore), una cifra che può essere inclinato di valori anomali. Il tempo mediano vandalismo ritornando è di 14 minuti. È prevista un secondo studio che è in una fase di sviluppo; dettagli relativi allo studio, che coinvolgerà un campione più ampio, sono in definizione: Vandalism studies/Study2. Conflitto di interessi Molte delle critiche mosse a Wikipedia sono da imputare al possibile conflitto di interesse che esiterebbe tra utenti contributori dell'enciclopedia e vari organismi o aziende che hanno interesse a distorcere a proprio vantaggio informazioni veicolate sulla stessa. L'uso di uno strumento informatico (WikiScanner) ha permesso di ridurre questo rischio. * WikiScanner è uno strumento informatico creato nel 2007 da Virgil Griffith, della Caltech. Questi ha creato un database di ricerca che trova le modifiche fatta da anonimi redattori di Wikipedia e le correla ad aziende e alle organizzazioni da cui queste modifiche sono state fatte utilizzando gli indirizzi IP. : Molte modifiche trovate sono irrilevanti, ma alcune sono significative e sono state fatte da contributori appartenenti a note organizzazioni statali e aziendali quali: il Vaticano, la CIA, il Federal Bureau of Investigation, il Partito Democratico Comitato degli Stati Uniti, il Partito Repubblicano degli Stati Uniti, e della Gran Bretagna Labour Party, il Partito Conservatore della Gran Bretagna, il governo canadese, , il Dipartimento del Primo Ministro, del Governo, e della Difesa in Australia, :* le Nazioni Unite, il Senato degli Stati Uniti, il Dipartmento degli Stati Uniti della Homeland Security, e molti altri. : Tra le modifiche fatte da dipendenti di aziende sono state rivelate quelle della Exxon Mobil, Walmart, AstraZeneca, Diebold ,, Dow Chemical, Disney,Dell, Anheuser-Busch, Nestlé, Pepsi, Boeing, Sony Computer Entertainment, Pfizer, Raytheon, DuPont. : Tra quelle fatte da chiese: quelle della chiesa anglicana e cattolica, della Chiesa di Scientology, della Chiesa mondiale Harvest. Tra le organizzazioni non governative quelle di Amnesty International e National Rifle Association; tra i media quelle di Discovery Channel, Fox News, CBS, The Washington Post, News International, Al Jazeera e infine quelle delle università di Bob Jones University e quella dell'Ohio State University. : Questo strumento è riuscito in una qualche misura a prevenire potenziali fenomeni di conflitto di interessi, migliorando la trasparenza, ed eliminando o corregendo fenomeni distorcenti la qualità dell'enciclopedia. Caso British Petroleum Un esempio tipico di conflitto di interessi e di cattivo uso dell'enciclopedia da parte di un'azienda è quello riferito alla pagina della British Petroleum, nell'edizione in lingua inglese di Wikipedia, nella quale si è visto che la scrittura di questa pagina per il 44% sarebbe stata direttamente scritta/riscritta o influenzata nella sua stesura da un company editor alle dipendenze della stessa società petroliferaCostui ha esplicitamente scritto nella sua pagina utente che si è inscritto all'enciclopedia allo scopo di aiutare a migliorare le voci collegate alla BP, secondo gli standard e le linee guida di Wikipedia, dandosi il nickname di "Arturo at BP" per trasparenza. La riscrittura ha soprattutto riguardato le politiche di riparazione ambientale e le pratiche ambientali in genere della società. Ciò è tanto più grave perché avvenuto in vicinanza di una udienza giudiziaria di una class action legata dell'incidente del ambientale della piattaforma petrolifera Deepwater Horizon nel Golfo del Messico del 20 aprile 2010. Questo episodio ha fatto nascere il sospetto e l'accusa che editor di Wikipedia possano produrre articoli comprati e/o commissionati. Resta il fatto che una volta scoperta la "manipolazione" questa inevitabilmente si ritorce sul committente aziendale con un danno d'immagine ben superiore al vantaggio sperato. Dello stesso tono alcune notizie che riguardano i rapporti tra Wikipedia e grandi multinazionali come Coca-Cola, Pepsi-Cola, Glencore, Dow Chemical e le stesse News International e News Corporation. Secondo una notizia pubblicata dal Times queste aziende avrebbero cercato di migliorare la propria immagine mediatica con interventi mirati sull'enciclopedia. Censura di Wikipedia Fenomeni di censura applicati a Wikipedia si sono verificati nel tempo in diversi stati del mondo, tra questi: * Cina * Francia * Iran * Italia * Pakistan * Russia * Arabia Saudita * Siria * Thailandia * Tunisia * Regno Unito * Uzbekistan Controversie su Wikipedia (lista) Peer review onLine valuta una proposta di concessione.]] Nella ricerca scientifica Wikipedia è uno degli esempi applicati alla stessa che permette una peer review collaborativa e diffusa tra i vari ricercatori ed esperti di ambiti scientifici. Il ruolo strategico di queste iniziative è quello di amplificare lo sforzo di revisione e correzione del testo tra più collaboratori e velocizzare il processo di pubblicazione vista anche la notevole concorrenza tra le riviste, inoltre, più alta è la capacità di filtro e controllo, maggiore è il prestigio della rivista. Riviste come Nature e PLoS One hanno iniziato questo percorso insieme a siti quali: * ArXiv * Digg * ISI * Naboj * Philica * PLoS * Scopus * Slashdot * Wikipedia L'obbiettivo sociale di queste iniziative è quello di dare alle migliaia di ricercatori e studenti che ogni giorno discutono degli ultimi documenti, che non possono far rilevare a nessuno le loro intuizioni e opinioni non potendole condividere ampiamente. Questa informazione deve soltanto essere raccolta, organizzata e distribuita per diventare molto più utile alla società. Ciò è oggi possibile sfruttando tale l'intelligenza collettiva e facendo per l'editoria scientifica quello che il web ha già fatto ai media in mainstream: la democratizzazione. Rivista PLoS One Pubblicazioni scientifiche su Wikipedia di PLoS One La prestigiosa rivista scientifica PLoS One, ha pubblicato negli anni ben otto importanti ricerche originali sul ruolo sociologico, culturale e linguistico della enciclopedia. Una di queste ricerche, condotta dal Department of Theoretical Physics, Budapest University of Technology and Economics,Budapest, in Ungheria, dal titolo Dinamica dei conflitti su Wikipedia ha permesso di stabilire che i conflitti tra i contributori dell'enciclopedia si risolvono secondo modalità temporali statisticamente ben definite e decifrabili di durata solitamente breve o lunga e questi comportano sempre un consumo di una considerevole quantità di risorse editoriali. Inoltre secondo i modelli statistici usati è stato possibile prevedere i casi che arrivano ad un consenso condiviso in tempi ragionevoli e i casi in cui un compromesso è lungi dall'essere realizzabile per il sopraggiungere di nuovi contributori spinti dagli eventi esterni. Dall'analisi delle reti di discussione è emerso che le guerre di modifica sono generalmente combattute da pochi editor, spesso spinti da effetti di memoria. Infine, gli autori concludono suggerendo che queste analisi possono essere utili come base per ricerche simili da applicare oltre che ai modelli di comportamento di Wikipedia anche ad altre grandi collettività che operano in regime di collaborazione diffusa e anche nel problem solving. del mondo colorato secondo l'indice di controversia Wikipedia. I colori vanno dal rosso (molte controversie rispetto la media) al blu (molte meno rispetto alla media). I paesi che hanno poche controversie per essere presi in considerazione sono di colore grigio. ]] Un gruppo di ricerca dell'University di Heidelberg in Germania, pubblica sulla rivista nel 2012 una ricerca che evidenzia come i paesi nel mondo che soffrono di instabilità politica possono essere utilmente correlati alle loro rispettive pagine dell'enciclopedia, pagine che sono oggetto di conflitti e dispute da parte dei contributori delle stesse. È stato usato un criterio di "associazione di colpa" o "guilt by association", strumento spesso utilizzato nello studio delle reti biologiche. Questo criterio nei fatti permetterebbe di utilizzare un semplice mezzo di misura socio-economica particolarmente stabile e riproducibile nel tempo. Questo indicatore è ben correlato con parametri di governo, la stabilità politica ed economica ed è estremamente semplice e affidabile malgrado i continui cambiamenti nei conflitti tra gli editori delle pagine. Infatti, dei 138 (su 497) i paesi e/o regioni con dati sufficienti per calcolare l'indicatore con fiducia, le aree più controverse sono risultate zone del Medio Oriente seguite da altre regioni come il Kosovo, la Bosnia-Erzegovina e la Corea del Nord; con alcune eccezioni, rispetto il dato l'atteso, come la Polonia, il Perù o la Romania. Il limite sottolineato dei ricercatori dello studio è legato al diverso "peso" delle varie edizioni linguistiche. Un'altra ricerca condotta, sulla rivista nel 2012 dal Dipartimento di Sociologia dell'Università di Stato di New York, ha verificato gli effetti di ricompensa informali sulla produzione sociale online. La ricerca ha dimostrato come l'elargizione di "Barnstars", ad un sottoinsieme dei più produttivi editor di Wikipedia pari all'1% rispetto al gruppo di controllo, aumenti la produttività del 60% e aumenta anche la probabilità di ricevere ulteriori Barnstars ben sei volte di più da altri membri della comunità. Ciò dimostra come i premi svolgono un ruolo significativo sull'impatto dello sforzo editoriale individuale nonché contribuiscono ad un miglioramento del riconoscimento sociale. Questa idea è in linea con le teorie sociali scientifiche che suggeriscono come gli incentivi positivi come: ricompensa, riconoscimento sociale, stima reciproca, e il riconoscimento di uno status possono servire come motivazioni per contribuire al bene pubblico più in generale. PLoS One in collaborazione con Wikipedia La rivista PLoS Computational Biology, per colmare le lacune di questa disciplina in rapida espansione, nella copertura su Wikipedia ha iniziato la collaborazione con l'enciclopedia, ciò al fine di favorire la diffusione della conoscenza e una collaborazione con la comunità. Sono quattro gli articoli pubblicati anche su wikipedia oltre che sulla rivista: * Filodinamiche virali o Viral phylodynamics, di Erik Volz, Katia Koelle and Trevor Bedford * L'evoluzione digitale Reti ecologiche o Evolving Digital Ecological Networks di Miguel A. Fortuna and colleagues * Calcolo approssimativo bayesiano o Approximate Bayesian Computation di Mikael Sunnåker, Christophe Dessimoz and colleagues * Permutazione circolare nelle Proteine o Circular Permutation in Proteins di Spencer Bliven and Andreas Prlić Questo è solo uno dei tanti modi in cui PLoS compie la sua missione di condurre una trasformazione nella comunicazione della ricerca. Altre pagine su questi argomenti sono in preparazione. La rivista si dichiara disponibile a coprire quegli argomenti che su Wikipedia trovano una limitata presenza o profondità. Questa iniziativa nasce nel tentativo di colmare il vuoto rappresentato dalla conoscenza specialistica che è riservata ad acquirenti facoltosi perché disponibile in cartaceo, rispetto alla enorme massa dei potenziali fruitori che non hanno accesso ai lavori stampati. A tal fine per superare questa barriera in un'epoca digitale la rivista PLoS Computational Biology ha mosso i primi passi per superare "questa assurdità"; infatti, il testo di Bioinformatica Traslazionale di Maricel Kann e Fran Lewitter è il primo "libro" PLOS completo che può essere consultato on-line come singoli capitoli o scaricato come un volume completo. Con questa iniziativa del marzo 2012 si sono gettate le premesse per colmare il divario esistente tra la cultura classica presente su carta è la cultura nuova esistente onLine. La rivista ha iniziato un nuovo percorso collaborativo di revisione paritaria direttamente su Wikipedia utilizzando la pagina di discussione della pagina per le spiegazioni procedurali e come commenti al testo stesso. I vantaggi individuati, da questa nuova modalità editoriale, sono: #la creazione di una componente dinamica all'editoria (scolastica). #La possibilità per i contributori di ottenere credito per il loro lavoro. #Uno snellimento testuale utilizzando i collegamento di ipertesto, evitando di "rivangare" l'argomento come occorre fare con il cartaceo. L'utilizzo di un manuale di un editoriale di accompagnamento utile per consentire a tutti i contributori di intervenire utilmente e in modo proficuo alla stesura/revisione della pagina è statoapprontato a tal fine. Gli autori del progetti si auspicano di aver contributo a fornire un terreno fertile per gli editori nello sviluppare le migliori pratiche e nuovi standard per un'editoria più dinamica. Wikipedia tedesca ha approvato finanziamenti per sviluppare quest'iniziativa. RNA Biology in collaborazione con Wikipedia La rivista RNA Biology ha per diversi anni richiesto agli autori di manoscritti che descrivono nuove famiglie di RNA di presentare il loro manoscritto con una bozza per una voce di Wikipedia, che passi attraverso lo stesso processo di peer-review. Il passo compiuto da PLoS Computational Biology va oltre perché progetta la propria impostazione editoriale utilizzando Wikipedia in modo intimo e non limitandosi alla presenza di un contenuto sintetico della voce come fatto prima da RNA Biology. Note Bibliografia Testi * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sanità * * Linguistica * * * * Comunicazione * * Sociologia * * * * * Dissertazioni * * * * * * * * * * Riviste Sanità * * * * * * * * * * * Linguistica * * * * Comunicazione * * Sociologia * Saggezza delle folle * Vandalismo * * * * * * * * * * * * Voci correlate *Contenuto generato dagli utenti *Software sociale *Wikimentario Collegamenti esterni * * * * * * *web-20-e-social-network * Tool per ricercare gli EditWar * Tool per ricercare i conflitti nelle categorie * Mappatura delle controversie su Wikipedia Fonti * Categoria:Wiki Statistiche di Wikipedia Categoria:Wikipedia (enciclopedia)